epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/Ronald mcdonald vs Colonel sanders
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!!!!!!!!!! RONALD MCDONALD!!!!!!!!!!!!! VS...... COLONEL SANDERS!!!! BEGIN! Ronald It's the classic clown mascot with magic in his fingers, about to choke this oldtown finger licker. i'm a classic mascot you kidnapped your own daughter, you need to move on and forget your not a good father, you went suicidal i feel for that, but when you come a bebopping your a little flat. your nothing compared to the goat of putting burgers in bellies, comparing me and you is like eminem to machine gun kelly, Colonel howdy it's the colonel welcome to KFC, what makes you think you have a chance of beating me. i might be dead but i got actors to continue my legacy, coming straight outta kentuckey you can't top my recipie, i mean half your government is named mayor mccheese, you best respect your elders before i whoop this cane on your ass, i'm not dealing with your sass, your pink slime meat is nothing but a ray kroc of shit taking a deuce in your ball pit kiss my ass, Ronald listen old man i got the magic hand, i've had the same fries since i was willard scott the weatherman, you best be lovin it ladies love my big mac, nobody wants to suck on your wrinkly ball sack, i'm the mc of mcdonald's got my a movie about our founder. so many deleicious concoctions and a two ounce quarter pounder. peopel love our mcnuggets with the crisp and the crunch, when they eat at your place they lose they're lunch, Colonel i ain't loving shit not even timberlake can convince me, why don't you just leave and let me be, eleven herbs and spices my chicken can't be beat, better turn on the oven cause you'll be feeling the heat, my chicken buckets bring everyone to the yard, got more selections then a wendy's salad bar, i'm the real king ronald the burger king is a dick. i mean really when they eat at your place all they get is sick. Ronald grimace hangs out with donald trump while i get laid, i'm the face of the franchise so i'm getting paid, i'm blend you up and turn you into a fillet, i may be a clown but ronald don't play, i make breakfast like it was a sunny day, i'll always be the best trash talker no matte what you say, i'm tripping balls man and i don't mean in the pit, they love my place while thanks to you they're always taking shits, Colonel you spooky ass clown your so creepy it's insane. you look like you just ate georgie in a steam drain. they gave your job to a happy meal box with a face, your out of the job ronald get out of this place, i'm gonna call you ronald donald there is no mc in you, when i ate at your place it turned my asshole into a drive thru, i ain't loving shit time for me to have some fun, i hope you like greasetraps cause ding (splash) fries are done. Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *Noms the logo* EPIC RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts